


18

by shiningtwice



Series: A Special Gift for You [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Fluff, happy tzuyu day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Chaeyoung is in love with Tzuyu since they were 18
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Special Gift for You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792306
Kudos: 25





	18

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our sweet maknae, Tzu!!

"Curiosity killed a cat, satisfaction brought it back." 

What do people usually is curious about? Their kind of lifestyle? What did they eat for dinner? What’s their favorite color? What’s the correct answer in a test? Why did they do such things? What made them decide about a certain something? Maybe some people are really born curious and Tzuyu is one of them. 

She’s curious with various things around her. She’s curious about the stray dogs in their neighborhood, the grandfather 3 blocks away from her home, the bully kid in her primary school, the arts set her classmate has, the skies and the clouds, the different nationalities all around the world. She’s curious as to why her mom is always the one who cooks breakfast for them while her dad cooks for dinner, why her brother is so noisy while playing games, why her own dog sometimes just stares at their ceiling, why does she feel cold sometimes even if it’s summer time, why sometimes she thinks too much even just about the little things about her. However, the more she grows up and grows old, she slowly realizes about the answers for her curiousity. Yet, there is one left, and she really doesn’t know how to answer that one.

“What are you thinking about?”

Chaeyoung, her only friend, and recognize her as her own best friend, asked her when they were just at her bedroom, doing nothing.

“Eh?”

“You’re spacing out again, Tzutzu”

Her friend laughed at her. She always laughs at her whenever she goes like that. Maybe she’s starting to get used to Tzuyu’s antics of suddenly spacing out, then asking Chaeyoung what just happened.

“Ah, no no. I kinda want to ask something though”

Now Chaeyoung became silent. This is actually the first time that she heard her friend bravely wants to ask her something and actually talk about her thoughts out loud not like any other normal days where she just stay quiet and let it pass.

“I’m listening, Tzuyu”

Tzuyu sighed first, having second thoughts if she will let out her shallow question, but since they are on the topic now, she just let it out.

“Do you know what it feels to be in love?”

A few seconds silence before Chaeyoung bursts out laughing again and Tzuyu is so clueless with what’s happening to her friend. She was about to back out and just say that it’s nothing serious, but the other is trying so hard to stop laughing so that she can explain things to her friend.

“Tzu”

She started, still so giggly while patting Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I really don’t know how to answer your question, but…”

Chaeyoung was about to burst out laughing again when Tzuyu strike her with those sharpful stares and that’s when she literally stopped and suddenly became serious that made Tzuyu chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m joking. It’s nothing serious. You do not have to think about that question again. You should go home now, it’s getting late, Chaeng”

“You can text or call me if you still want to talk about it, yeah? I’m going, Tzu”

The girl then smiled and left. That night, they didn’t stop thinking about that certain question, especially Chaeyoung. It doesn’t leave her mind ever since she stepped out of the Chou’s residence. Why did Tzuyu thought of that question? Why does she bother thinking about that when Tzuyu clearly stated that she should stop remembering that? Why is she thinking about Tzuyu again and basically every other night before going to sleep? There’s so many questions and Chaeyoung chose to just shrug it all off and just sleep for the mean time. However, Tzuyu is unstable that night. She’s really that curious on how it feels to be in love. She doesn’t know with whom or with what, but she really wants to know what is love. What does it feel like to have butterflies in one’s stomach, what does it feel to feel flutters, what does it feel to have blushing cheeks, what does it feel to have sparkling eyes, what does it feel to be in cloud nine, what does it feel to do the things one doesn’t do before but does now because of love, and some other things. She stared at her dog and cuddled him, tried to ask him what does it feel to be in love, even though she’s so certain that it will not answer her, but she got a cheerful bark from him that made her giggle.

“Maybe you’re my first love, Gucci. When I saw you for the first time, I thought that you’re really pretty so I adopted you. You’re always there to listen to my unending stories and you always comfort me. You’re also always excited when I get home. Maybe that’s just a few of the things I love about you. I’m also scared to lose you, little one”

Tzuyu chuckled at herself. She seldom talks to her dog about those things, but when she does, she feels the love she receives from her companion and it makes her heart melt. It makes her curiosity about feeling in love increases and ask questions again. What does it feel to go on dates? Receiving flowers and chocolates? Watching sunsets? Going to cinema houses? Going to amusement parks? Doing intimate things? Saying how much you love that person with all your heart and soul? Imagining the future with the one you love and build your own family? Cheesy as it may seem, but Tzuyu indeed wants to experience all of that in the near future with her partner. She falls into slumber and started dreaming.

“ _I have loved you since we were 18_ ”

Chaeyoung hummed in the song currently playing through Tzuyu’s playlist and she knows it’s the girl’s favorite song. She’s listening to it while reviewing, while doing tasks, while cleaning, while taking a shower, while reading, and basically doing things in her own home. A day will not pass without Tzuyu listening to it that Chaeyoung got used to it and became one of her favorite songs, too. She basically knows almost everything about the girl and she is proud about that. She’s proud about her best friend and probably brag about her to anyone who thinks bad about her. She knows her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite weather, her favorite movie, her favorite dessert, her favorite shoes. She knows her dreams and regrets and failures and secrets. She knows how to make her smile and how to make her cry, how to make her comfortable and how to make her warm. The same goes for Tzuyu where she memorizes almost everything about her only friend that sometimes she doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing because she thinks she’s occupying herself with too much information about her.

Tzuyu likes listening to Chaeyoung’s stories. She always likes listening to her never ending and interesting ones that can either make them end up laughing or crying or being contented or being anxious or being excited. They talk about school, about work, about their family, about their beliefs and traditions, about their motto in life, about their weird dreams, about their sleeping habit, about convenience stores, about coffee shops, and basically about anything. They do the same thing ever since they were kids. They grew up beside each other, but that doesn’t mean that they will get used to one another’s antic or jokes or dramas because really, they will never get tired of each other. They laugh, they smile, they cry, they talk about anything and everything for the past years but still nothing changes, they are still the Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu that they know and appreciate by heart and mind.

“ _All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_ ”

The girl sang while looking directly at Chaeyoung’s eyes and they both swear it doesn’t feel so hot and a bit awkward than ever before because it is as if there is something telling them that the lyrics of the whole song is meant for the both of them and is exactly made just for them. In how many months of listening to it, they just realized that one in that moment.

“ _I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_ ”

Chaeyoung then continued the song, and again, they swear they never felt this kind of feeling before and it feels so surreal, as if they are feeling something in their stomach and something burning in their cheeks. Is this what they think it is? Is this something connected to Tzuyu’s random question a few days ago? Will the girl finally have an answer to all her curiosity about love? Will one of them be brave and step up and talk about what is actually happening to them?

“Chaeng, don’t you just think about someone loving it when they are listening to the music and they suddenly just vibe and feel that unseen connection in their bodies as if the music connects their souls?”

Finally, they can both breathe freely again after that tensioning singing scene. Tzuyu then put her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder as they continue listening to the her playlist in her bedroom. 

“Some says that music indeed connects people’s souls and I really love that thought”

“I think so, too. Just a random thought, but I would really like to experience hearing some lullaby from the person I love before going to sleep, or giving food to them, or hold hands with them, or walk with them at night while talking about random things. Don’t you think it’s just so wonderful?”

“Here you go again with your random thought, Tzutzu”

Chaeyoung chuckled at her, but deep down she truly agrees to the girl. It is indeed a wonderful feeling having someone by your side whom you can talk about your day, whom you can be with midnight walks and talks, whom you can listen to the music with, whom you can share your frustrations and happiness with, whom you can be with for the rest of your life. She really thinks it is adorable and amazing feeling being with that someone that seems so perfect for you, and while imagining all of it, she only has one person in mind, the person she is with at that moment. Does that make sense? That she thinks of future activities with her? That she likes to spend more time with Tzuyu, if possible, until the rest of her life? That she thinks of her every single day of her life? That she’s thinking and feeling something that she thinks is questionable and therefore should be addressed to the girl?

“Okay. Forget about that.”

The girl just smiled, but she can truly recognize that it’s a sad one.

“It’s wonderful, just like what you said. I also like to experience all of that in the near future”

Tzuyu was a bit amazed by Chaeyoung’s response that made the latter continue explaining.

“Your recent random thoughts honestly didn’t leave my mind yet. It keeps on bothering me, but not in a bad way. It makes me think of things and feel something. I don’t know if it’s just me or the same goes to you, but every time you mention about those activities and stuff, I immediately have someone in mind and thinking about turning it into reality will really be delightful.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, I also like to experience giving flowers and chocolates, going on dates and movies and amusement parks and long drives, trying out different foods in restaurants, going to pet cafes, going to different coffee shops, experiencing intimate things, just like what you have mentioned.”

“I really think it’s a good feeling being in love with a person and giving all your love and care and support and effort and appreciation to that one person only”

“So do you now know the answer on how it feels to be in love?”

An awkward turned comforting silence comes on. The midnight breeze gives shivers to their skin and the light from the moon is evident from Tzuyu’s bedroom. Their fingers suddenly made contact that made them look into each other’s eyes—a scene just like one in the movies.

_So kiss me where I lay down my hands press to your cheeks_

The song suddenly continued playing and they never felt this nervous in their entire life not until that current moment. Why does it feel like it’s the moment of truth? Why does it feel like there’s a revalation upcoming? Why does their hearts beating so fast? Why does it feel so hot and their cheeks are burning? Why are they thinking the same thing?

Chaeyoung put her hand on Tzuyu’s right cheek while she gave a peck on her left cheek. It only lasted for a few second, but it felt magical, felt so right and it is as if answered all their curiosities about what it feels to be in love.

“I have loved you since we were 18, Tzuyu”

Of course, Tzuyu was surprised by the sudden kiss and confession, but there’s nothing so surprising than her heart pounding in an unusual manner and thinking that she has mutual feelings for the girl because really, Chaeyoung has been there for her since day one and never left, never had a second thought of leaving, instead always there to stay. She has been her human diary, a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold, someone she can come home with. She slowly became everything for her that she just realized it now after how many days of pondering what really is the meaning of love and how does it feel to be in love with a person. It suddenly hits her when she is willing to do anything for the girl, that they help each other grow, that they memorize each other, that they are willing to do things as long as they are each other.

“ _Long before we both thought the same thing—to be loved, to be in love_ ”

Tzuyu sang and kissed Chaeyoung’s cheek. They are both just happy with what happened. Finally, they now know the meaning of love and how does it feel to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
